1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical waveguide film and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, optical waveguide films used to optically connect between a plurality of optical elements provided on an optical substrate are known. Such optical waveguide film needs to be precisely positioned to the optical substrate when arranged thereon in order to secure an optical path.
As the optical waveguide film, for example, there has been proposed an optical wiring film made of a plurality of optical wiring layers and formed on a silicon substrate via a curable adhesive layer (cf. for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-116334). In this proposal, a liquid curable adhesive layer (not yet cured) is first coated onto an optical wiring film, the optical wiring film is then positioned to a silicon substrate via the liquid curable adhesive layer thus coated, and subsequently, a curable adhesive layer having a desired adhesive strength is formed by curing and the optical wiring film is fixed to the silicon substrate.